Fidel Castro/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Fidel Castro - Willy Brandt.jpg| Willy Brandt und Fidel Castro. CUBA LIBRE 1-1985 Fidel Castro - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| L'ex-chancelier allemand Gerhard Schröder (g) a rencontré Fidel Castro à cinq reprises, ici le 27 juin 1999 à Rio de Janeiro / AFP/Archives Francia * Ver Fidel Castro - François Mitterrand.jpg| El presidente cubano Fidel Castro agitando desde la entrada del Palacio del Elíseo junto a su entonces contraparte francés François Mitterrand en París. Fue tomada el 13 de marzo de 1995. // AP-AFP Fidel Castro - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Fidel Castro junto a Jacques Chirac, presidente de Francia 02. Foto: fidelcastro.cu Fidel Castro - François Hollande.jpg| El presidente de Francia, François Hollande, mantuvo en La Habana un encuentro con el ex mandatario cubano Fidel Castro, durante la histórica visita que el jefe de Estado galo ha cursado a la isla. Alex Castro EFE Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Fidel Castro - Juan Pablo II.jpg| Encuentro entre Fidel Castro y Juan Pablo II en 1998. | Ap Benedicto XVI - Fidel Castro.jpg| Pope Benedict XVI meets former Cuban leader Fidel Castro in Havana, 28 March, 2012 (Reuters) Fidel Castro - Francisco.jpg| El papa Francisco se reúne con Fidel Castro en su casa de La Habana. EFE / EL PAÍS VÍDEO (REUTERS) España * Ver Fidel Castro - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El rey Juan Carlos y Fidel Castro en 1997 en la Cumbre Iberoamericana en Venezuela (Roberto Schmidt / AFP) Felipe VI - Fidel Castro.jpg| GTRES Felipe de Borbón y Fidel Castro, durante la cena de gala que Nicanor Duarte, recientemente nombrado presidente de Paraguay, dio en agosto de 2003 en Asunción. Adolfo Suárez - Fidel Castro.jpg| Fidel Castro recibe a Adolfo Suárez en el aeropuerto de La Habana en el inicio del viaje del presidente español a Cuba, en 1978. MIGUEL POVEDANO PRESIDENCIA DEL GOBIERNO Felipe González - Fidel Castro.jpg| Felipe González, recibido por Fidel Castro en 1986. EFE/MANUEL P. BARRIOPEDRO Fidel Castro - José María Aznar.jpg| José María Aznar y Fidel Castro conversan en el aeropuerto de La Habana mientras esperan la llegada de los Reyes de España, en 1999. EFE Europa del Sur Italia * Ver Fidel Castro - Oscar Luigi Scalfaro.jpg| Oscar Luigi Scalfaro con Fidel Castro a Roma nel 1996 (LaPresse) Lamberto Dini - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Foreign Minister Lamberto Dini (L) and his wife Donatella greet Cuban President Fidel Castro June 9 in Havana at the Italian Ambassador's residence. Dini is on a three-day official visit to Havana. JC/VM/SB Fidel Castro‏‎ - Massimo D'Alema.jpg| Renzi, Fidel Castro e la bugia su D’Alema. Fidel Castro - Romano Prodi.jpg| Romano Prodi & Fidel Castro. Foto: romanoprodi.it Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Fidel Castro - Wojciech Jaruzelski.jpg| Fidel Castro i gen. Wojciech Jaruzelski na Kubie. Hawana, wrzesień 1985. PAP Rusia * Ver Boris Yeltsin - Fidel Castro.jpg| Fidel Castro y el presidente ruso Boris Yeltsin se reúnen en el almuerzo durante la reunión de la asamblea general especial para conmemorar el 50 aniversario de las Naciones Unidas. Foto: Archivo La Nación Dmitry Medvedev - Fidel Castro.jpg| El domingo, Dmitry Medvedev presenta en las fotos de internet con una reunión informal con Fidel Castro, que tuvo lugar durante su visita a Cuba. "Fue muy interesante para hablar con Fidel, para oír la sensación de lo que está pasando", - dijo el primer ministro en una entrevista con medios de comunicación locales (foto: instagram.com/damedvedev) Fidel Castro - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Fidel Castro y Vladimir Putin durante la visita de éste a la isla en el año 2000. REUTERS Ucrania * Ver Fidel Castro - Leonid Kuchma.jpg| Президент Украины Леонид Кучма произносит речь в центре здоровья ”Тарара” близ кубинской столицы Гаваны, 16 июня 2000 г. Слева - Председатель Госсовета и глава Кабинета Министров Кубы Фидель Кастро. Фото Associated Press / УНИАН Víktor Yanukóvich - Sin imagen.jpg| Presidente de Ucrania satisfecho de visita a Cuba y encuentro con Fidel. Cubadebate. Contra el Terrorismo Mediático. 23 octubre 2011 URSS * Ver Fidel Castro - Nikita Jrushchov.jpg| Fidel Castro y Nikita Jruschov/Imagen: AFP Fidel Castro - Leonid Brézhnev.jpg| Fidel Castro (R) sees off Leonid Brezhnev, at Jose Marti International Airport after Brezhnev's visit to the Republic of Cuba. Source: Eduard Pesov/RIA Novosti Yuri Andrópov - Sin imagen.jpg| Moscow, USSR. First Secretary of the Communist Party of Cuba and the president of Council of Ministers Fidel Castro Ruz, General Secretary of the Central Committee of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union Yuri Andropov, Secretary of the Central Committee of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union Konstantin Rusakov (L-R) before talks. Fidel Castro - Konstantín Chernenko.jpg| Chernenko Duoerjihe encabezada por representantes del Partido Comunista soviético de Cuba para participar en dos grandes (Raul cuclillas para ocultar detrás de su hermano Fidel) Fidel Castro - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| Fidel Castro junto a Mijail Gorbachov (Foto: AP) Fuentes Categoría:Fidel Castro